


Dessert

by Hi_Im_Elsa



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Sisters, non-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Im_Elsa/pseuds/Hi_Im_Elsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During dinner in awkward silence, Anna snaps on why Elsa doesn't acknowledge her anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> AN: My headcannon is that Elsa does join the family at night for dinner.
> 
> I guess the setting is at least a few weeks before the King and Queen's death. So, Anna is 15 and Elsa is 18.

The family of four sat in silence, Anna wiped her mouth using a napkin and dropped it lazily on top of the her empty plate.

"Mama, Papa, may I have dessert early?" Anna asked timidly breaking the awkward silence between the family.

"Of course. Find Gerda or Kai and ask them if they have dessert prepared" The King chewed and swallowed first before responding to his youngest daughter.

Anna looked at her mother and received a nod. Anna then looked at Elsa across the grand table. Elsa, who didn't look up, she only poked her food and took tiny bites.

"Elsa…" Anna called in a whisper just enough for her older sister to hear and look up at her. "Would you like dessert?"

"No, thank you" Elsa motioned a no using her head then looked back down at her food. Cutting the piece of meat small then taking another bite using her fork. Anna watched her sister ignore her again.

"Anna, stop asking your sister" The King said.

It was just like in those winter mornings when snow is covering the land, Anna would plead at Elsa's door every single day and ask her to build a snowman to her. Anna received ignored responses, "Not today, Anna", "Go away, Anna", "I'm busy, Anna".

On days when it was just not possible to build a snowman because of the weather, Anna would still plead. Ride bikes around the halls, roam around the castle, and maybe even talk to the pictures on the walls, if Elsa likes that.

Of course, Anna grew tired of asking the same questions again and again. Anna would sometimes just pass by sliding through the halls, stop at Elsa's door, but since Elsa never opens, she gives up and continues to her destination to keep herself occupied once again.

"Typical" Anna whispered and pushed her chair back grumpily stomping to the kitchen.

"Anna, a Princess should not be acting like that" The King called to her daughter's messy actions, recklessly pulling her chair out, dropping her napkin lazily, stomping on the ground with her hands waving widely.

"How should I?" Anna yelled without thinking about her actions and her words, "Do you expect me to be like your perfect daughter, Elsa. Yeah, Anna, the unneeded, unnecessary spare. That's my part in this right? If anything happens to the heir, I'm going to replace her. But it seems like nothing is going to happen to Elsa cause she's so protected in her room so why do you bother keeping me around!?" Anna yelled at her family then realized what she had just said.

"I'm sorry, I—"

"Go to your room, Anna" The King dropped his napkin down to his lap and closed his eyes and ordered Anna. "You too, Elsa". Everyone in the family lost their appetite after Anna's sudden outburst.

Elsa without a word or anything else, stood up and bowed gracefully towards her parents. Passing by Anna, Elsa looked at Anna who was close to tears. "Let's go, Anna"

Anna bowed quickly and ran towards her sister who had recently spoken to her properly.

"Don't you think you're being a little bit too hard on both of them? Maybe you should actually let them connect with each other" The Queen stood behind her husband and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I only ordered Elsa to keep her powers hidden from Anna, not isolate herself from the whole world. I told her that she doesn't have to keep herself hidden from her younger sister but she insisted. Elsa's scared of own powers, scared of contact, scared that she'll do what she had done to Anna years ago" The King covered his eyes with his free hand. "I did not mean for our family to be ruined by this"

Meanwhile, the two sisters walked awkwardly around the halls.

As they reached Elsa's room, Elsa opened her door ready to shut it again.

"Elsa" Anna called before Elsa could step inside. There were so many things Anna wanted to say, "I'm going to apologize to papa properly later then maybe grab dessert. If I do grab dessert, would you like me to leave some by your door?"

Elsa nodded looking at her sister straight in the eyes, "That would be lovely"

"Hopefully the cook made something chocolate" Anna smiled widely at her older sister. "You know my usual knock right?" Anna changed the subject before things go awkward again, not that it already had, "I'll just knock and leave it there"

"Thank you"

Anna started to walk away awkwardly her room when Elsa called her.

"Anna?"

"Yes?" Anna replied as quick as she can, cherishing these little moments with her sister.

"Would you grab me some hot chocolate if possible?" Elsa asked shyly, not wanting to appear to be demanding towards Anna.

"Of course"

* * *

After an hour, Anna headed towards her father's private study. Knocking a simple rhythm, she entered.

"Papa, I'm sorry for the outburst that I had earlier. I had ruined our dinner" Anna said as she bowed down and remained bowling down, holding her skirt up a little.

"You do not have to bow in front of me, Anna. I'm your father" Anna stood up and looked at her father who opened his arms, Anna raced towards him and hugged him tightly. "Anna, you are my daughter, you are important to me. Don't you dare think that you not important in someone's eyes"

"Unless you're Elsa" Anna muttered under breath.

The King took Anna's chin and lifted it up, "Anna… Give Elsa some time. Elsa loves you very much"

"Then how come she won't come out anymore? I still remember how close we used to be and then she just shut the door" Anna said in a worried tone.

"Give her some time, in time, you will understand" The King kissed Anna's forehead.

"Yes, Papa." Anna was about to exit when she forgot a key part in her visit to her papa's study, "May I grab dessert now?"

"Of course, there's no stopping you when it comes to dessert" The King chuckled under his breath and smiled at his youngest.

* * *

"Hello"

"Ah, Princess Anna, we heard about your little outburst towards your family and chef Nikolaus knew just the thing to cool you off" Gerda went inside the kitchen and opened a small try and inside was a Anna's favorite dessert, Krumkake.

"Would you mind telling Chef Nikolaus to prepare me another tray?"

"Why, of course, milady" Gerda giggled, "But you got to be careful with your weight, my princess" Gerda had said, being so close, of course, Gerda had been there for both Anna and Elsa ever since their birth. Their relationship was like family almost, like a mother when the Queen is gone with the King to a foreign land.

"It's not for me, it's for Elsa"

"Oh! Princess Elsa finally wanted dessert?" Gerda's eyes widened as they usually prepare dessert for Anna and Anna only. The King and Queen did not have a knack for dessert and Elsa used to but now rejected the delectable sweets.

"I told her that I would bring her up any dessert that the staff had prepared"

"Why, of course, I shall tell Chef Nikolaus now"

"Oh, and Gerda, would you mind preparing hot chocolate? As request of the older Princess"

"Why, why, yes, of course!" Gerda had rushed into the kitchen. This was the first time Princess Elsa had wanted something,Gerda was not going to disappoint the older Princess in something that she request rarely.

* * *

Anna balanced the tray in one hand and the other hand Elsa's hot chocolate.

Anna dropped the hot chocolate gently by Elsa's door and then the fresh off the iron Krumkake.

Anna did her signature knock and called Elsa's name.

As Elsa opened the door wearing her nightgown, she looked at Anna then down to the delectable dessert that Anna had carried up. "Thank you"

"No problem" Anna said awkwardly not knowing what to say. "I-um-I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight, Elsa"

"Goodnight, Anna" Elsa picked up her late night snack and carried it to her room taking one last glance at her adorable little sister.

* * *

[[[Tumblr](asdfghjkl-frozen.tumblr.com)]]


End file.
